The Stolen Cake
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: As Magolor plans a party, a cake that he's spent hours on has gone missing! Now Daroach, Marx, Kirby, and Bandana Waddle Dee all must figure out who has done it...


**(A/N) This is my first Fan Fiction so expect some parts to not make sense or something ^w^**

3rd Person POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny day in the land of Popstar and Magolor decided to have a little party at in the Lor Starcutter. "Kirby Daroach, Bandana Waddle Dee, Marx… yeah we're all here!" Magolor muttered to himself as the group looked around the ship. Magolor then goes to the kitchen then asks them, "Hey guys where'd the cake go?"

Magolor's POV

I could not believe someone has stolen the cake I spent hours on! Not only that the fact that they- I mean the group just arrived… I spent all my patience on trying to bake! I can never do it, all that hard work for nothing… I ask them, "Hey guys where'd the cake go?"

No one dared to answer.

Until Kirby said, "What cake? Did you bake one?" Everyone stares at Kirby. I just keep looking until I just ask, "Guys, someone has stolen the cake and we need to figure out who stole it."

Marx's POV

A cake? Magolor never bakes! That's pretty strange… How could Magolor make something complicated? I shrug it off, "Where exactly did you place the cake?" Magolor replies with a slight tone of concern, "I placed it on the island table and then it just disappeared but… there's a few crumbs where it was placed…" Could've someone ate it? I didn't know… Daroach could've done this since he steals things… or Kirby? Kirby loves cake… I ask Magolor again, "What flavor was it?" Magolor responded, "I think it was… vani…lla?" I was certain that Kirby would eat any kind of cake… I examine what was left on the table and find a few traces of strawberry icing. That's it! Daroach is the one! He steals things and I heard rumors about him taking Kirby's short cake once! "Daroach! I think it was Daroach who stole it… he likes strawberry shortcakes!" Daroach retorted instantly, "What?! I never stole it! I didn't even know a cake was in here!"

Daroach's POV

How dare that silly little jester accuse of me! Well… I used to be a thief but I would never disrespect anyone's baking, well, I mean sometimes I guess. "It was you I have proof!" Marx shouted. "Oh really?" I reply with slight anger. "Well… there's a few claw marks on the plate and also I heard you steal things like how you once stole Kirby's strawberry shortcake!" I could not believe my ears… Out of all the people Marx could've accused he accuses me! Get outta here Marx… "Well… I think it's Kirby! He's the one who likes to eat! And those claw marks you see on the plate, Marx, those are too clean looking to be from a claw… Kirby might've had the sword ability and cut the cake and left the crumbs," I say in a calm voice. Well… the plate had two lines that cross one another and it looks like a triangle… without the bottom so it must be Sword Kirby! Kirby looks at me with a stern little look. "I don't remember eat cake poyo!" Kirby mumbled. Well I think It was him because he's been a bit quiet all this time… Then Kirby yelled, "WELL I THINK IT WAS MARX!"

Kirby's POV

Seriously? Why did I say it was Marx… I hesitated a bit to say this, "Naa-…ahhh I t-think it was Bandana!" Then I just got confused… "IT WASN'T ME I SWEARRR TO THE MOTHER OF NOVA!" I was turning red instantly.

Silence.

"Well it's ok… if we have no cake-"Magolor started. Daroach cut him off, "No! We must find the thief who did this!" Marx shoved Daroach a little, "'Thief'? You're the thief here!"

"How dare you accuse me again! You stupid, _stupid_ marshmallow!"

"Yeah! You DEFINITLY stole it!"

"Huh that's weird since you accuse me first of the one who has claws! You have them too _mouse-brain!_ "

"Mouse-brain? You're the big ears here!"

I backed off with Bandana and whispered, "This got serious quick!"

Marx yelled at us, "Hey why are you whispering! To afraid to admit you eat cake everyday or something?!"

I retort almost instantly, "What?! You have the sweet tooth! Heck you don't have that much teeth from the crash you eat!"

"Says the one who _inhales_ his freaking food!"

Magolor's POV

Hah! They're all so stupid! It's just a prank! I sneak off as they all quarrel. I back away into my bedroom and find the cake. What a sweet little joke I played on them, right? Yeah sorry about the pun heh, but anyways I just gobble down the cake I made. I made all those scratches… the crumbs, all the evidence! Hehe this is pretty good for my skills anyways… hah I still can't believe I fooled them!

 **(A/N) And the end! So that was my first fan fiction! Tell me what you think and yeah! Raspberrri out!**


End file.
